


Something New

by Animekath



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, Light Bondage, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, big soft boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: Charles tries something new, which was your idea.





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Kat here!
> 
> *leans in and whispers* This is for @i-love-charles (on Tumblr) because they are so sweet and pure but have a pervy mind like my self..! You also should watch them as well, they make great stories, mainly Charles and they are all great for you cuties!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it! Sorry for spelling and grammar!
> 
> Enjoy!

Charles was a large and intimidating man but had a heart of gold. He was always a gentleman to women and going out with you; he treated you like a goddess. He would kiss your delicate skin like a treat, his large hands touching every part which made you stir underneath him and would always treat you with pleasure even if he didn’t get any back.

But tonight, you wanted to try something different.

“You sure?” Charles asked, his eyes swam with worry but also interest as his thumb rubbed your bottom lip. His towering figure over yours as you were on your knees which were bound to your thighs, your arms tied behind your back. You looked like a treat for him, needing to be open and tasted.

“Yes...” You breathed out, you looked up at him with lust in your eyes. You knew why your man was unsure about this, never wanting to hurt you or make you uncomfortable. This was something new to him, which he didn’t know perked his curiosity. His breath hitched when your head leaned forward, your cheek rubbing up against his hardening cock in his pants. His eyes looked at yours, sometimes glancing at your parted lips. “Please...”

“Use me, Charles...”

He bit his plumped lip when you said that, his cock twitching against your cheek. “...Of course...But remember our safety word...” He said, seeing you nod and smile at his response. He sighs while he undid his pants, taking out his throbbing cock, your eyes sparkled at the size. The tip was dark, his balls looking heavy and his shaft covered with thick veins. He was the perfect size for you, making your mouth fill with saliva but swallowed it down quickly.

“You are perfect.” You muttered, hearing him huff through his nose but he was smiling either way. Charles mentally chuckled at how you looked at his cock like it was the best dish you have ever seen. He was flattered but flustered as well as you awed at him longer.

Charles’s thumb parted your lips, opening wide enough for him to slip his cock into your mouth, the tip feeling hot against your tongue. “Mmm...” You closed your eyes and hummed, feeling the tip near the back of your throat, but he didn’t force it since he knew he was big. Charles didn’t have to tell you what to do, already bobbing your head as you softly sucked around him, your tongue feeling the veins at the bottom of his shaft. “Mnn...” Charles groaned as he watched you, his fingers running through your hair for support.

“Ah...Your mouth feels so good, Hummingbird.” He muttered, closing his eyes as you continued, feeling the vibrations of your hums through his shaft. You continued for a while but then tried to relax your throat to take more of him in, even though your jaw felt sore. Charles looked like he was in bliss, his eyes fogged over as he watched you again. “Hah...Forgive me.” He muttered. Charles gripped the back of your head to steady it before he started to move his hips, hearing you muffling around him at the actions. Your eyes watered when you felt him hit the back of your throat, trying so hard not to gag. “Fuck...” He hissed. “Oh, Hummingbird...How can you be this good..? Ngh, I’m hoping you have not been with another man while I’ve been hunting?” He questioned, grinning when you muffled a no.

He knew that other men at camp watched you while you worked, loving it when your chest was soaked from washing clothes. Charles’s body pumped with annoyance and resentment, knowing they just wanted to use your body. But for him...He praised your body, heck; he just praised you all together. You were unique to him in so many ways; it made him proud to call you his own.

“I hope not...Because if you have been fooling around with other men. Hah, I will tie you up in my tent and use you as I please. So people can see...Ngh-My cum inside every hole, knowing what I do to you. Ah...Knowing what I do to your body” You were taken back by his words since you were used to his sweet and praising comments. Maybe this has unlocked something inside him which you have never seen yet.

You muffled around him as he fucked your mouth, saliva running down your chin and dripped on your thighs, your oxygen lowering which made your mind fogged with lust but you didn’t want him to stop. Being used by Charles excited you so, wanting to unleash a massive beast inside him for more intoxicating activities. “Mmm..!” He shoved his cock down your mouth that you could have sworn he was actually down your throat now that your head was entirely up to let him slide in easily. You muffled as you held you there, feeling his dark hairs against your nose. He pulled out of your mouth entirely, making you gasp for air and lower your head. “Damn...You have never taken me that well.” He muttered, panting softly. He kneeled in front of you, tilting your head up to wipe the saliva off your chin. “You did such a good job, Hummingbird...” He smiled, pecking your swollen lips.

“Th...Thank you...” You muttered, weakly smiling back. “I...I thought you were going to rip my mouth in half...” He laughed at your reply, shaking his head. He picked you up and rested on the bed, on your back with your legs parted to get a perfect view.

He hummed as he glanced over your body, his eyes stopping at your needy pussy. “You’re swollen, Hummingbird...And so wet...” He said, his fingers parting your lower lips to see your walls pulsing and glistening with your juices. “You must be hot and bothered; am I right?” He raised a brow. His slipped in two fingers inside you, making you moan at how thick his fingers were. “This is a reward for you...You have been good so far.” He smiled as he pumped his fingers inside your pussy.

“Oh, Charles...” You whimpered, resting your head back on the bed. “Fuck, it’s so good...” You grind your hips up, wanting him deeper but he’ll only have them halfway, knowing what you want from him. “Don’t tease me..! I thought this was my reward...” You muttered.

Charles chuckled at your pouting, his fingers continuing to play with your walls. “Patient...You will get so much more soon.” He purred, his thumb on your clit which made your legs jerk. “You wanted this...Wanting me to be more... Substandard.” He said, leaning over your body to kiss your stomach then up to your chest. “Your skin is so hot...Damn, you know what to do to a man.” He said against your chest, kissing and sucking on your nipples.

“Nnh...Charles...” He was still giving you soft touches, but it drove you wild since you could not move nor touch him. You loved running your fingers through his hair while your hips hugged his waist, holding onto him until you both came. “Please, more...A-Anything...I just-Nh! I want more..!” You begged, biting your bottom lip.

“So needy...” He chuckled. Charles finally thrusts his fingers inside you, now knuckle deep which made you squeak out. He then bit and sucked on your shoulder, pleasure-pain shooting through your body. Charles bit you again, now on the collar bone that when he pulled away, he was proud to see your body marked by his handy work. “Such a good girl...” He muttered, licking the marks when blood perked up on your skin, hearing a weak whimper leave your lips. He nibbled your chest when his fingers pumped inside you, leaving hickeys. Any man that tried to take you away from him, he will tug the collar of your dress to show the marks.

He continued for a while but soon pulled away fully to see his handy work, your body covered in marks and hickeys. Charles glanced up at your face, seeing you were a mess. Your mouth parted as you panted, your eyes fogged with lust, including your skin heated by the attention he gave you. “Beautiful...” He kissed your forehead, his thumb rubbing your cheek. “You are such a good girl, hummingbird.” He said, his hand going down to grab his cock which now leaked pre-cum, giving it a few pumps. “Do you want me now?”

This perked you up, quickly nodding your head. “Yes, yes, Charles! Please, I-I can’t take anymore...” You whined, tugging the ropes which still tied around your arms. Charles parted your legs more, raised that your bound thighs touched your stomach. He rubbed up against you, letting out a soft hum since your desperate pussy was soaking his cock. “Please, please...I want my full reward...” You whined.

“Fine, Hummingbird...You can have all of me...” Charles muttered, thrusting his thick shaft inside you, making you cry out when he was all the way in. “Fuck..!” He grunted, your walls already sucking him in.

“Y-Yes! Charles, fuck!” You felt him pull away and thrust back in, going at a simple pace for you to explore each inch going inside, his tip hitting your end without even trying. The thought just made your toes curl with delight. “Mmm...You’re so deep...Shit, Y-You don’t even try.” You muttered, feeling his fingers dig into your thighs. Your eyes flicked up and hummed, seeing a few strands of hair going over his face, making him the sexiest man alive. “Nh-!”

“Ah...Does that feel good? Finally got me to fuck you like the needy woman you are...” He groaned, his hips increasing in speed, hearing the slapping sound of his hips and the hot, lewd sounds your pussy was producing. “Fu...You’re such a mess now...Will you last all night with me?” He grinned, leaning down to kiss you.

You kissed back, wanting to pull him in an embrace but was still tied up. “Mmm...” All you could do was buck up into him while his hips slapped against your ass. He slipped his tongue into your mouth, wanting to taste you, wanting to claim you. “Mm-” He lifted you, now sitting on his lap. “Charles...” You muttered, resting your forehead on his. Charles raised and lowered your hips as he fucked you, now going harder. “S-Shit..!”

“Moan louder for me, Hummingbird...I want everyone to know who you’re screaming for...” He growled, his cock slamming inside you, practically hitting your womb. “Hah...I’m going to fill you up so much...You’ll be having my cum inside you for days...” He groaned, burying his face into your neck. “Damn, you feel amazing.” He grunted, your body pressing against his more towering figure.

“C-Charles...Charles..!” You cried out. He pushed you more when he rubbed your clit, your walls tightening around his pulsing cock. “Charles-! A-Any more and I’ll-!”

“Come for me, then...” He growled, his cock fucking you raw now, making your mind scream for release. “Come on my cock and I’ll-Fuck..!” He bit his lip, feeling himself close to climax as well. He rubbed your clit faster with two fingers, getting you to finally come. His eyes sparkled as he watched you come, crying to the heavens as your legs shook, your pussy pulsing around him. “______...Hummingbird...” Charles groaned as he continued but finally came, his cum filling your womb.

“Fuck...Ch-Charles...” You breathed out, resting against him for support. With one quick tug, the ropes loosened that you can finally stretch. “Ouch...My legs.” You both chuckled, your arms wrapping around him to bring him in for a kiss. “Mmm...I love you, Charles.”

“I love you too...” Charles hummed, rubbing your thighs to sooth the ache. You were about to pull away, but he held you close. “Oh no, I don’t want to pull away just yet.” He hummed, pecking your lips once again. “Besides...I don’t want my cum spilling out...”

You giggled, holding him close. “So naughty, Charles.” You yelped when he rested you on the bed, a teasing smile on his face.

“Only for you, Hummingbird...”

THE END! n u n/

**Author's Note:**

> please leave some love and comments! :3


End file.
